


Domesticity Suits You Not

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bad Cooking, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:47:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28679127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: Smoke coming out of their kitchen window sends Kain into a panic.
Relationships: Edward Elric/Kain Fuery
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7
Collections: fandomtrees





	Domesticity Suits You Not

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vexed_Wench](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexed_Wench/gifts).



Smoke - black - a lot of it - poured out of the kitchen window of their second-story apartment. Kain felt his jaw drop in disbelief before he raced the rest of the block, unlocked the common door, and charged up the stairs. The door to their apartment open and a thick cloud of smoke hovered at the level of the ceiling. Kain's heart clutched in his chest. "Ed!" His voice came out as a squeak rather than a roar.

A cough came from the kitchen. Kain spun that way, racing across living area floor and catching himself on the doorjam before spilling inside the tiny room. Edward filled it by himself, waving a hand against the smoke.

"Ed." All his heartfelt worry crashed through his system, leaving Kain limp with relief at the sight of his lover, unharmed, standing in front of the smoking oven.

"Kain, hi." Edward offered a sheepish smile. "Sorry. I was trying to bake a mincemeat pie and..." A cough overtook his words.

"But you're all right?" Kain couldn't help it - he stepped into the narrow runway through the kitchen. He touched Edward's shoulder, giving it a squeeze. Surely it was the smoke that made his eyes water.

"Fine...but we'll have to go out for dinner." Edward glared at the oven, as if that might stop the smoke. "Tossed the pie down into the garbage but it ran over. That's what's causing all this."

Kain swept Edwards into a hug, ignoring the squawk of protest. "I thought...thought..."

Edward patted his back, awkward as always with physical affection outside the bedroom. "Hey, it'd take a helluva lot more than a burned pie to do me in." He relented enough to hug Kain back though it was like hugging a cat - Edward shifted and Kain released him though he still stayed close. Edward offered a crooked smile that transfixed Kain. He started to lean in.

A thunderous growl jolted them apart. Edward laughed, patting his stomach. "Guess we'd better go out sooner, huh? The smoke might clear out if we open the bedroom window, too."

Kain shook his head. "Your stomach."

"It's hungry!" Edward protested. "That pie smelled so good and then." He grumbled something under his breath that sounded suspiciously like, "Winry'll never let me live this down."

Reaching out, Kain took Edward's hand, pulling him toward the bedroom. "Let's get changed and get out of here." As Edward followed along, Kain added, "And if it's still smoky when we come back, you're treating me to the best hotel in town."

Edward's squawk made Kain's ears ring.


End file.
